Integral visible disconnects in oil-based and gas-based switches provide an operator with visual verification of an open circuit. However, the size of these switches is often constrained based on the cost and supply of the oil or gas. Furthermore, the gasses and oils used in these types of switches are often flammable, which creates safety concerns. In addition, the gasses and oils used in the switches have an environmental impact that must be considered when determining whether it is cost-effective and environmentally safe to place a switch in a particular location, such as underground.